


My Little Kitty ~ Laito Sakamaki x Neko!Reader

by Anarina



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Abduction, Animals, Biting, Blood, Canon Related, Complete, F/M, Interspecies, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarina/pseuds/Anarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A two-part Laito Sakamaki x Neko!Reader story which was one of my point commissions on deviantART. Doesn't really have a lot of story/plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a stormy night, and you were lost in the forest in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere. You were soaking wet because of the rain, and you could barely see where you were going. Eventually you could see a clearing out of the forest, so you walked there. Looking around, you saw a large mansion, and as you were searching for shelter from the rain, you slowly walked towards the mansion before knocking on the door three times. Nobody answered, but the door slowly opened itself. Though you were hesitant to walk in, you did so quickly as you wanted to get away from the cold. Due to the sudden warmth of the indoors, your cat ears twitched a little. Suddenly, you heard the door loudly slam shut behind you, which made your tail shoot up in surprise before you turned around to look at the door, and then finding out that it was locked.

"That's weird..." You muttered to yourself, seeing as it seemed like there was nobody else in the room.

You started to look around the room to see what the mansion looked like from the inside. The room you were in was massive, and there was a large staircase as the other side of the room, like something you would see in a melodramatic horror movie.

You began to walk around the room in search of other people.  
"Is anybody here? Sorry to intrude, but there's a really big storm outside and I was looking for shelter...", you shouted.

Nobody answered you, so you looked around for doors to any other rooms. You saw a few, but they were all upstairs, so you walked up the staircase to check them out. There were various different doors, so you were wondering where you would go first; you wanted to be careful not to invade anyone's privacy, after all.

After a few minutes of contemplation, you finally decided to go for the door in the middle, as it was the closest to you. Walking over to the door, you slowly turned the handle, when you suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist and grab you in a tight but comfortable embrace.

"Welcome to my home, Little Kitty~" You heard a voice whisper in your ear.

And that was the start of your very first encounter with a certain young vampire.

And that vampire's name... was Laito Sakamaki.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed that you had somehow fallen unconscious after that, as you felt yourself waking up in a room that you didn't recognise. You realised that you had been lying on a large bed, so the room you were in was some kind of bedroom. You looked out of the nearby window and saw that the storm had died down, but it was still dark and cloudy outside. Based on this, you assumed that you had been unconscious for a while, but it was still the same day as before. Starting to remember what had happened for you to be in this situation, you leapt up from the bed, realising that you had to get out from the mansion as soon as possible. However, as you attempted to get off of the bed, you found out that one of your feet was handcuffed to the bed, so you were stuck. You tried to break the handcuffs by pulling on them, but you failed to do so.

You heard the door creak open as Laito entered the room; he saw you attempting to escape and he said, "That won't do, Little Kitty! If you keep on being naughty, I may have to punish you later~"

You immediately froze, thinking about what Laito could do to you, especially now that you were trapped and vulnerable. You watched as he walked over to you, anticipating what he was going to do. Suddenly, he quickly pinned you down to the bed, his arms caging you at either side, and you let out a squeal in surprise.

"W-What are you doing?" You stuttered, scared of what was going to happen.

"There's no need to be frightened, I'll make sure that you have a good time too~" Laito answered with a smile on his face. Soon after that, he started to kiss your neck before biting it with his fangs. You were squirming underneath him, whimpering in reaction to the young vampire as he began to drink your blood.

This went on for what seemed like a lifetime, and eventually you started to feel faint due to blood loss.

"P-Please stop... If I lose any more blood, I'll die..." You managed to say despite how weak you felt at the time.

"Don't lie to me, Little Kitty. You just want me to leave you alone, right? That isn't going to happen anytime soon~" Laito replied in a sing-song voice.

"That's n-" You started to say before Laito interrupted you by kissing you forcefully. It didn't feel passionate or loving at all. If anything, it was nothing more than a method of shutting you up. As you both separated for air, Laito said in a semi-serious tone, "Listen up, Little Kitty. You don't get a say in this; I'm in charge now. Understand?"

You didn't say a word, so Laito added, "Good, now we can continue~"

Laito then continued to bite at your neck, and you felt yourself fading. You had felt weaker than ever before, and slowly, your vision faded to black.

The last thing you saw before fading away was Laito's mischievous grin.

"See you later, Little Kitty..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left it kinda open as to if Reader-chan dies or not, it is hinted that she does but at the same time it is hinted that she just fainted so it's up to you~
> 
> I hope this was enjoyable! I'm not a huge fan of Diabolik Lovers but the characters interest me, I feel like if it was written better Diabolik Lovers could've had a lot of potential.


End file.
